ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Thunder Quarters
The Mission to Thunder Quarters was a conflict of the School War, seeing a mission undertaken to Thunder Quarters on January 1, 2012 by Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes hoping to destroy Emily Watson once and for all. It is portrayed in Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent. Prelude Midway during the war, Helen McKeen realized the girls were no longer fighting for order, and that revenge was the primary motive now. She went to Steven's house, where the Boy-Team was celebrating a recent, major victory they had scored. Summer Petersen was the first to notice her arrive. From there, Helen pledged herself to Anakin Organa and Steven Thompson and attacked the fortress of Emily Watson the same night. She faked an emergency call alerting the girls there. Upon her arrival, Helen immediately closed the doors of the bunker, trapping the Girl-Team leaders within. Engaging in a rampant killing spree, Helen destroyed the first few targets. The remaining girls fled. Helen went after them and killed them all while Ursula Blackham watched in horror. She fled into the conference room, but Helen cornered her. Blackham pleaded for her life, but Helen executed her. As she surveyed the carnage, Emily arrived and quickly hinted Helen had joined the Boy-Team. Both ignited their lightsabers and began a fierce battle. The Battle Duel of the Villains Emily Watson unleashed a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Helen McKeen, driving her to the edge of the platform. Helen leaped over Emily’s head and away from the brink, though the villain easily held off her attacks and kicked her soundly in the chest, sending Helen flying backwards. Helen managed to recover and land on his feet, though she was again driven back by Emily’s vicious frenzy. Helen relied on her focus to hold off Emily’s brutal barrage of Vaapad attacks. Fighting along the catwalks and corridors within the station, the two combatants entered the control room. Here, Emily attempted to take advantage of an opening in Helen’s defense. Upon knocking her over, Emily kept hold of Helen’s lightsaber hand with her left while clamping down on the traitor’s throat with her right and began bending her back, simultaneously throttling her and forcing Helen’s lightsaber closer to his face. Helen narrowly managed to kick Emily off of her, though Emily quickly recovered and resumed the duel. Helen attempted to rally, remaining toe-to-toe with Emily as they engaged in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Emily attempted to break with lightning, though Helen managed to counter by deflecting the attack with her lightsaber. Eventually the charge became too strong, and both duelists slammed into opposite walls. Emily recovered first, leaping across the control room at Helen, who narrowly managed to evade the attack and pin Emily’s blade against a console. However, their misdirected weapons accidentally destroyed the power controls for the facility’s shields, exposing the interior of the Bow-Tie’s right end to the intense heat of the now loose electricity. Vats of lightning also spurted from the ground, which once held it from the feet of any girls crossing there. Emily renewed her attack, though Helen managed to direct one of her blows into the door controls behind her before retreating through the open portal. Emily came on again, driving Helen out onto the exterior balcony, loosing a flurry of attacks before kicking the defector hard in the face. Attempting to rally, Helen leaped backward onto a pipe; retreating along it with Emily in close pursuit. Attempting to gain the offensive, Helen attacked first, only to be driven back by Emily’s relentless assault. Helen leaped off the pipe onto one of the collection arms below them, and Emily followed. Emily seized the offense, viciously driving Helen back along the arm. As the duel continued, a massive spurt of electricity enveloped the unshielded collection arm, and began to melt it. Retreating to the end of the arm, the two watched as the heat of the lightning melted the arm’s structure. As it became clear that the arm was going to break off of the complex, the combatants fled up along its length as the arm plummeted into lightning vats below and was suspended. Emily kept up her onslaught, yet Helen bent down and blocked. As the collection arm began to tip over, Helen leaped onto one of the severed support cables with Emily in pursuit. After a quick slash, Helen swung out away from the arm and let go, landing on a small platform. As the arm began to topple over the lava fall, Emily swung back onto it and charged along its length before leaping onto a robot. Directing the robot toward Helen’s platform, Emily resumed her attack. Emily's Defeat Helen was cut off from the other room by the nimble robot Emily was perched on. Slashing at Emily, Helen began another bout of bladework with the villain before breaking off. Helen tried again to reason with Emily one last time, only to receive more rude remarks. Sensing the robot would melt soon, Emily leaped above Helen onto the platform, landing and beginning another flurry of swordplay. As they locked blades, the platform neared a ramp, allowing Helen to disengage and leap to the higher ground. Perched on a rise above the lava river, Helen warned Emily that she had the high ground and attacking her would be useless. Emily angrily accused Helen of underestimating him; Helen then desperately begged her not to attack. Emily leaped at Helen, blade angled for the kill. However, she left herself open, allowing Helen to sever Emily’s left arm and both of his legs with a swift strike. Dropping her lightsaber, Emily rolled to the edge of the ramp. Helen retrieved Emily’s lightsaber while tearfully expressing her regrets. Emily screamed his hatred for Helen before she left Emily to whatever end she was destined for. Aftermath Helen McKeen escaped an attack from Beethoven II afterward, and was picked up by Summer Petersen and Jay Organa. The rescuers brought Helen back to her home; Helen told her parents she had fallen off her bike to explain her twisted elbow. Afterwards, Beethoven II whisked Emily Watson from the explosion and took her to a medical station via a cruiser in the sky. Emily was outfitted with artificial legs and a mechanical hand to replace the limbs Helen had cut off - they were a simple matter of replacement. Afterwards, she assumed complete ownership of the Bow-Tie, and sent a simultaneous call to all the girls and told them Helen had defected to the Boy-Team. Behind the scenes At the last moment, D. Isaac Thomas destroyed the plothole that the Bow-Tie (the original location of the battle) was already destroyed and could not be fought inside. Category:Events Category:Boys vs. Girls events Category:Missions Category:2010s events